


underneath the lantern lights

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: asahi takes yuu to a festival and can't help but fawn over his beloved little libero.





	underneath the lantern lights

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **the-all-seer said:** Asanoya dialouge 14!!  
> 
> 
> _14\. You’ve gotta stop doing that.”_  
>  “What?”  
> "Saying things that make me want to kiss you." 

Yuu was honest to God a little surprised when Asahi suggested they go to a festival, considering that crowds generally weren't the ace’s thing.

That being said, Yuu was also practically bursting with excitement the whole train ride there. He was practically sitting on Asahi’s laugh, chattering away excitedly. Asahi only smiled and listened to Yuu talk and talk and talk, perfectly content to just listen to Yuu talk.

Yuu perked up when the train came to a stop, scrambling up. Asahi reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down,” Asahi stopped him, “don’t go running off on me.”

The libero blushed a bit and stopped, waiting for Asahi to stand. “Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head, “I’m just really excited, is all,” he explained.

Asahi smiled and stood, slipping his hand into Yuu’s much smaller one, “I know,” he chuckled, squeezing Yuu’s hand a bit before walking off the train slowly. 

After a short trek to the festival, Yuu felt as if he was about to burst with excitement. He pulled Asahi along a little bit faster as they reached the street where all the festivities were taking place. Yuu’s eyes lit up as he saw the lights lining the street and all the people. 

“Come on, Asahi!” He chirped, grinning excitedly.

Asahi chuckled and picked up his pace until they reached the entrance of the festival. He smiled down at his overly excited boyfriend.

“Have you ever been to a festival before, Yuu?”

Yuu hummed, looking around, “not since I was a kid, used to go a lot but I got too busy with volleyball when I got into middle school so we kinda stopped going,” he paused and looked up at Asahi. “What about you? Have you ever been to one?”

Asahi nodded, “yeah, I usually go with my family every year, but I’m really excited to go with you.”

Yuu grinned and squeezed Asahi’s hand, “I’m really excited to go with you too!” The ace smiled and kissed the top of Yuu’s head, earning a little giggle from the libero. 

Throughout the entire festival, Asahi couldn't help but watch Yuu flit back and forth from booth to booth. Yuu was so taken by everything there was to see and do, insisting on trying every different food. 

“Asahi! Look at this!” He chirped, holding up a fox mask, “it's so cool!” 

Asahi smiled and nodded, not getting a chance to say something more before something else caught Yuu’s attention. After a little while, Asahi squeezed Yuu’s hand to get his attention for a moment. 

“Hey, Yuu? Wanna go up there?” Asahi asked, pointing up to a little cliff where the lights lead up to. Yuu immediately perked up and nodded.

“Yeah, Asahi! Let's go!” He grinned, making his way to the cliff with Asahi in tow. 

Once they reached the top, Yuu immediately went to the railing, peering over the side to look at the city from down below. Asahi stood a few feet away, just simply watching as Yuu’s face was lit up by the lights of the lanterns above them and the city below them. His eyes glittered softly in the lights and his skin seemed to glow ever so slightly. Asahi came behind him and curled his arms around his tiny boyfriend.

“I love you so much, Yuu,” Asahi hummed, resting his head on Yuu’s head. The libero nuzzled into Asahi’s embrace, practically purring. 

“I love you so much too,” he returned, his voice probably the softest it had been all night.

The two remained at the clifftop for a while longer before Asahi could sense Yuu’s restlessness.

“Wanna go back to the festival?” Asahi asked, looking down at Yuu who nodded quickly.

“Yes, please,” he hummed, wiggling out of Asahi’s arms so he could tug him back down to the festival. 

Once they reached the bottom, Yuu immediately flocked to another stand with Asahi trailing close behind. He began to talk and chatter again, pointing to various things and rushing over to others.

As they were walking through the festival, Yuu looked up at Asahi. “Asahi, thank you so much for taking me here, I’m having so much fun,” he told his boyfriend, smiling wide.

Asahi returned the smile and squeezed Yuu’s hand again, “ya know, you've really gotta stop doing that.”

Yuu blinked, confusing flooding into his eyes as he tilted his head curiously. “What?”

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you,” he chuckled. As they reached the entrance of the festival where it was a little quieter, Asahi leaned over, tilted Yuu’s head up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Mmh, I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he murmured against Yuu’s lips. Yuu giggled and kissed Asahi again.

“Hey, Asahi, I think I wanna go home now,” Yuu told him, peering up at his boyfriend. Asahi smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, me too, come on, let's go,” he agreed, following Yuu as he tugged him back to the train station.

Once they were seated, Yuu draped himself over Asahi’s arm and continued to talk about the festival and how much fun he had.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Asahi spoke up when Yuu fell silent for a few beats. He leaned over the bag he had brought to the festival and pulled something out.

Yuu gasped when he saw it, “the fox mask!” He cried, reaching over to grab it. “Aww, Asahi, you didn't have to,” he smiled, looking the mask up and down.

“Well, you really liked it and I wanted to make you happy,” he explained, kissing Yuu on the cheek. Yuu giggled and leaned into the kiss.

“Aw, but Asahi, you always make me happy!” He chirped.

Asahi smiled and gave a mock huff, “there you go again! Saying more stuff that makes me want to kiss you,” he smirked a bit and kissed Yuu yet again.

Yuu giggled and leaned into the kiss, pulling away to speak some more. “You're too good to me, Asahi,” he crooned, nuzzling into Asahi’s arms with mask in hands.

Asahi smiled and cuddled Yuu close, letting him talk a bit more before the libero began to doze. When they finally reached their stop, Asahi didn't have it within him to wake the dozing teen up, so instead, he gathered him into his arms and began the walk towards Asahi’s house, where Yuu was going to be spending the night.

As Asahi walked in the house and walked to his room, he heard Yuu murmur something in his sleep.

“‘Sahi…” 

Asahi leaned in, trying to hear what Yuu was saying.

“Asahi…” he rolled his head to the side, “yeah,” he sleepily giggled, seeming to be having a conversation in his dream, “he’s th’ best…I love him…” Asahi smiled and settled Yuu into the bed. He gently took the mask from Yuu’s half limp grasp and set it on the bedside table.

After he managed to get Yuu into a pair of a pajamas, he curled up next to the boy and pulled him close. Yuu mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer to Asahi, a smile gracing his lips.

“Goodnight, Yuu, I love you,” Asahi murmured, kissing Yuu on the head. When Yuu made a little purr-like noise, Asahi smiled and cuddled him closer before dozing off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so so so cute and fun to write!! hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> prompts are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
